The Big All-American Comic Book
Supporting Characters: * ** * * Antagonists: * Danny the Demon, safecracker Other Characters: * General Courtney * Colonel Fuzz * Bingley, park manager * Danny Deft, watchman * Dipsy the Clown * Officer O'Leary and his partner Locations: * ** Cookoo Amusement Park ** ** Intelligence Service, @ War Department Items: * * * | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle2 = Scribbly: "The Ten Buck Nut" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * random racetrack crackpot Locations: * ** ** Racetrack | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer3_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler3_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker3_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle3 = Atom: "Putting on the Dog" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Herminetta Wallabi Antagonists: * Big Mouth Bo-Bo ** Goo Goo ** other stooge Other Characters: * Rollo the Wonder Dog Locations: * ** Rocket Theater ** Mulligan's Cafe ** Mrs. Wallabi's 5th-Avenue Mansion ** Central Park | Editor4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer4_1 = Lynn Evans | Penciler4_1 = Frank Harry | Inker4_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle4 = Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys: "Three Fugitives from Clarence" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Clarence Bates * Mrs. Rogers * Dan Rogers Antagonists: * Monk Healy ** his mugs Locations: * | Editor5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer5_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Thunder: "Little Peachy Pet Riding Hood" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * , Johnny's Mother Antagonists: * Big Bad Wolf Other Characters: * Mrs. Thunder * her lady friends * Peachy's kid friends | Editor6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "The Fatal Charm of Tank Tinker" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * of ** well-fortified Japanese-held island Items: * Microfilmed Intel * Special Cameras Vehicles: * Japanese light bomber * three Japanese pursuit planes * Japanese 2-man Submarine * Japanese Destroyer * U.S. Destroyer * U.S. Cruiser | Editor7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer7_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler7_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker7_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle7 = The Whip: "Warpath" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Charley * Daggett * Shelby Other Characters: * Pueblo Indians ** Yellow Horse ** Chief Laughing Dog * Professor Brahmer Locations: * ** Gaynor's Ranch ** Pueblo Reservation ** Piute | Editor8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer8_1 = A.W. Nugent | Penciler8_1 = A.W. Nugent | Inker8_1 = A.W. Nugent | StoryTitle8 = Pint-Size Pete: "Simply Shocking" | Synopsis8 = Pint-Size Pete has terrible bad luck and complains about it a lot. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Pint-Size Pete Supporting Characters: * Minus, Pete's Pooch Pal Antagonists: * B. Goat, City Dog-Catcher * Foxy Finageller ** his crook gang: Snapper, others Other Characters: * Cops Locations: * | Editor9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer9_1 = Alfred Bester | Penciler9_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker9_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle9 = Green Lantern: "Heroes Are Born... Not Made" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Leslie "Pop" Banks, as Medusa ** three thugs Other Characters: * Banker Adams * Leslie Banks, Leslie's daughter * at least 10 orphans Locations: * Baxton, USA ** Bell Tower ** Many Monuments ** Secour Hotel ** Orphanage * École Rodin, France Items: * Baxton's Iron Bell * * Medusa's Portable Short-Wave Transmitter (death ray) | Editor10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer10_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler10_1 = Frank Harry | Inker10_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle10 = Ghost Patrol: "Meet Honest John" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Honest John Gyppem, mayor * Big Charlie Bildit, builder Other Characters: * Bricklayer Locations: * Argus City ** new train station | Editor11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle11 = Mr. Terrific: "Models for Crime" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * "Money" Lowy ** his hoods Other Characters: * Jack Tarr, ship modeler * Chickie Tarr * night watchman Locations: * Items: * Tarr's scale model ships, concealing deadly mechanisms * Sloan's scale model ship, concealing radio equipment | Editor12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker12_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle12 = Wildcat: "Wildcat Meets the Kidder" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his gang Other Characters: * D. Dunn, opposing boxer Locations: * Boxing Arena * Toy Store Items: * sneezing powder, squirting pens, cigarette charges, etc. | Editor13_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer13_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler13_1 = Joe Kubert | Inker13_1 = Joe Kubert | StoryTitle13 = Hawkman: "A Hot Time in the Old Town" | Synopsis13 = An arsonist endangers Hawk Valley with a forest fire. Hawkman hunts down and out-fights his gang, while Hot Shot flees and hides in a walk-in freezer. Such a place is actually Hot Shot's worst nightmare, because he has an extremely strong phobia about cold. By bad luck, his special asbestos suit gets wedged in the doorway, delaying any rescue from the freezer, in which Hot Shot dies. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Slick, hench thug ** 3 more hench Locations: * Hot Shot's specially overheated secret base * * Amalgamated Metals Building Items: * Nth Metal Wings Vehicles: * Hot Shot's specially heated sedan | Editor14_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer14_1 = Ronald Santi | Penciler14_1 = Ronald Santi | Inker14_1 = Ronald Santi | StoryTitle14 = Bulldog Drumhead: "Leary Leery McSneery" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * L'il Oliver Wendell McDuffy, sidekick Antagonists: * Leery McSneery ** his gang Other Characters: * J. Mortimer Goldenbucks Locations: * | Editor15_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer15_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler15_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker15_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | StoryTitle15 = Flash: "The Million Dollar Apple" | Synopsis15 = As a protective measure, a very expensive emerald is concealed within an apple. The apple gets lost and thru an exceedingly unlikely series of coincidences, works its way back to the rightful owner. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Jocko Wolfe, theater owner ** his gang Other Characters: * Robert Cromwell, noted explorer * private detective * Tony, apple peddler Locations: * Palace Theater * Five Penthouse Drive, Cromwell's apartment Items: * Cromwell's emerald Vehicles: * S.S. Luck | Notes = * The Big All-American Comic Book was a one-shot comic book published in December 1944 by William H. Wise & Company. The product of World War II paper restrictions, the book was a collaboration with All-American Publications: All-American provided the properties and wrote the content, while Wise & Company printed it using their surplus paper allotment. ** The book was 128 pages, featured all original stories, and sold for 25 cents. Almost all other comics at that time were 64 pages and sold for a dime. ** This issue is reprinted in DC Comics Rarities Archives #1. * Green Lantern's oath is the second version, later used by Hal Jordan and the Earth-One Green Lanterns. ** Doiby gets head-konked unconscious, one more time. * Hawkman gets head-konked unconscious, with a wrench. * Hop Harrigan: At the time of this story, the has already taken place. ** Story picks up with Hop and Tank disguised as Malay tribesmen, carrying a carved wooden figure packed with important microfilm. * Pint-Size Pete is a funny-animal-style black cat, wandering in a funny-animal world. * Wonder Woman: Steve Trevor is a major and Phil Darnell is a general, at the time of this story. * Also appearing in this issue of The Big All-American Comic Book was: ** Mutt & Jeff by Bud Fisher ** Who's Who in Zooville: Meet J. Groaner Crooner by R. Santi ** Full-page ad for Ed Wheelan's Joke Book, Featuring Fat and Slat | Trivia = * William Moulton Marston signed his Wonder Woman story as "Charles Moulton". * Stan Aschmeier signed his Mister Terrific artwork as "Stan Josephs". | Recommended = | Links = }}